deathnotefandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Death Note (objeto)
300px|right Um Death Note é um caderno sobrenatural que tem o poder de matar qualquer humano cujo nome for escrito nele. Normalmente, Shinigami usam Death Notes para matarem seres humanos sem sair de seu mundo, acrescentando assim os anos restantes da vida de cada humano para os seus próprios. Certos Shinigami abandonam cadernos do mundo Shinigami no mundo humano, a fim de permitir aos seres o uso de seu caderno de reposição. Historicamente, os seres humanos têm tanto matado outros seres humanos com o Death Note quanto destruído o caderno. O Death Note é considerado por Near como a arma mais mortífera já utilizado na história da humanidade. Apenas 6 Death Notes podem existir no mundo humano, em qualquer momento. No entanto, desconhece-se quantos cadernos assassinos existem no mundo dos Shinigami, bem como a forma como são criados. Aparência A aparência de um Death Note é decidida pelo seu Shinigami, e existem vários desenhos diferentes na capa do caderno. A maioria dos Death Note, como o de Rem, é preta e não tem escrita na capa, mas Shinigami ocasionalmente escrevem seu nome como uma brincadeira.Death Note 13: How to Read, p 140 Outros designs de capas também podem existir, mas isso é deixado para os Shinigami que possuíssem aquele caderno em particular. As regras para o Death Note listadas no capítulo piloto do mangá incluído no [Death Note 13: How to Read, afirmam que nada escrito na capa por um Shinigami pode ser apagado. Os seres humanos são capazes de escrever seus nomes na capa sem morrer, mas isso não é recomendado. Além disso, as regras do capítulo piloto afirmam que "se a capa for destruída, o Death Note não pode ser usado". Death Notes com capas vermelhas ou brancas existem, mas aparecem apenas nas adaptações de live-action.Death Note, 2015 Os Death Notes também podem ter uma forma diferente ao invés de um caderno, como um pergaminho no Japão antigo ou como o Antigo Testamento na Europa medieval. O interior de um Death Note se parece com o de um caderno escolar e contém páginas brancas regidas. O caderno é ativado quando o nome de um humano é escrito nele. Independentemente de quantos nomes estão escritos, o Death Note nunca ficará sem páginas. Os Death Notes são feitos a partir de um material desconhecido, no entanto, eles se parecem com cadernos regulares, e é possível copiar e gravar as páginas. A ciência humana não é capaz de analisar um Death Note ainda. Visão geral O propósito de um Death Note é tirar a vida humana, aumentando assim a vida útil dos Shinigami que a usam. Existem muitas regras de como um Death Note pode ser usado, embora a regra mais crucial seja que "o humano cujo nome está escrito nesta nota morrerá". Death Notes mostrados *'Death Note do Sidoh:' Pertenceu primeiro ao Shinigami Sidoh, mas foi roubado e jogado no mundo humano por Ryuk. Light Yagami achou o caderno e começou a matar criminosos, o que lhe gerou um impacto mental gigantesco que acabou por criar a "entidade" conhecida como "Kira". Está escrito em inglês com algumas instruções. Posteriormente, instruções falsas foram colocadas na contra-capa para enganar a Força-Tarefa. Foi levado de volta ao mundo Shinigami por Sidoh ao recuperá-lo da Máfia. *'Death Note do Gelus:' Depois da morte de Gelus, Rem levou seu death note para o Mundo Humano e o entregou a Misa Amane (a humana por quem Gelus deu sua vida). Misa usou o caderno para ajudar Kira. Está escrito na linguagem dos Shinigami e não há instruções. *'Segundo Death Note do Midora:' Usado por C-Kira para matar idosos que queriam morrer. C-Kira o usou para se suicidar depois da transmissão de L no One-Shot. *'Death Note do Ryuk:' Usado uma única vez na série, para matar Light. *'Death Note do Rem:' Usado por Rem para matar L e Watari e depois tomado por Light e pela Força-Tarefa Japonesa em seguida, ele é o único Death Note que não tem nada escrito na capa. Curiosidades *Mesmo o Death Note sendo um objeto de extremo poder, ele pode ser destruído como um caderno qualquer. *Ao que parece, no filme da Netflix de 2017, Ryuk é a coisa que faz as mortes acontecerem. Ao que parece, ele causa as mortes e manipulam as coisas em sua volta para acontecer o que Light escreveu no caderno, por exemplo, na cena em que a Roda Gigante cai, Ryuk é mostrado forçando ela a cair; ou seja, é possível que no filme, o caderno não tem poder, mas Ryuk sim, e o caderno serve como algo para confirmar a morte da pessoa e quem ele deve matar, mas nada é confirmado. *Aparentemente, o poder do caderno está concentrado na capa, já que se arrancá-la, o Death Note perderá o poder. No entanto, em eras antigas, o Death Note não era um caderno, e pode ter diversas aparências dependendo do Shinigami que o quer. *No mangá, é citado que se o humano utilizar todas as páginas do caderno, ele voltará a pertencer ao Shinigami. **Não se sabe se essas regras se aplicam ao anime ou outras mídias, já que uma das regras do Death Note é que "as páginas nunca acabam". Possivelmente, o Shinigami é quem pode restaurá-las ou substituir as usadas, mas nada foi confirmado. Galeria A_Death_Note.jpg|Um Death Note no anime. Rednotebook.png|O Death Note vermelho de Misa visto no drama de TV. Death_Note_branco.png|Arma com um caderno branco em Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. Referências en:Death Note (object) es:Death Note (Cuaderno) fr:Death note Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Cadernos